


Out Clubbing

by Spectre058



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Has Picture, Light BDSM, Public Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Liara T'Soni wants to do something different for her 1st Anniversary with her wife, so she takes her to an Asari BDSM club and puts on a little show.





	Out Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> Image by Foab30, check him out on Tumblr, and check me out while you're there @justifiedmeans

“Mmm, good, lick that pussy, slut.”

This was a side of her wife that Jane hadn’t experienced before. It was exciting, thrilling, just a little bit scary, and sexy as fuck. The casual contempt in the voice she knew and loved so much, gave each new command a delightfully alien feel that was driving her crazy. She desperately wanted to touch herself, to slide her fingers between her legs and relieve the pressure that had been building there ever since this show had started, but she couldn’t. And not only because her hands we bound behind her. Her mistress hadn’t given her permission to do it, and that was a much greater deterrent. She redoubled her efforts to please her wife in the hopes she would earn that permission.

“Do you like the taste of my cunt?” Liara’s cruel, lovely voice asked.

Jane pulled her mouth away from its task long enough to moan her reply. “Yes, mistress.”

That earned her a slap. “Did I say you could stop?”

Her face was shoved roughly back between her mistress’s legs. Cheek still stinging, she went back to work, tongue moving faster than before. “I’m sorry, mistress,” she moaned between licks.

“You’re sorry? Do you think I care if you’re sorry? You’re nothing, you’re nobody, you’re a sex toy. Sex toys don’t get to be sorry.” Her voice never rose from that contemptuous monotone. “If you think you’re worthy of apologizing, then maybe you need to be reminded of your station. What do you think? Does she need to be reminded?” That last question wasn’t directed at her, it was directed at the audience that had gathered to watch this show. An audience that roared back its approval of the idea. Jane ignored them, focusing on getting her tongue as deep into Liara’s pussy as she could. A hand tangled itself in her short cropped red hair, pushing her even deeper.

“Sounds like they want me to punish you, slut.” Liara paused, letting the words hang for a moment. “But I want to play a game.” There was a click, and something slid out of the floor to press itself against Jane’s naked pussy. “If you can make me cum before I get you off, I won’t punish you. If you cum first though….” She let her voice trail off, and Jane got the picture. The thing pressing against her started to vibrate.

This wasn’t the first time Liara had used this vibrator during the show, but it was the first time she’d set it this high. The sudden flood of sensation battered at Jane’s control. She’d already been brought to the brink twice before, but each time her wife had stopped, leaving her panting, desperate, but unsatisfied. Her feeling was already turned up to 11, and this new barrage of vibrations sent shivers of pleasure lancing through her. She didn’t have long. Jane harnessed that energy, putting every ounce of lust, bliss and frustration behind each stroke of her tongue. She focused on Liara’s clit, lost in the taste of her wife’s pussy. She used every trick she knew, drawing circles, flicking over, sucking hard, all the while trying desperately to stay ahead of the wave she knew was building in her own pussy. She was winning too, Liara’s panting moans were at least equal to her own, and the hand in her hair was pressing her deeper and deeper. They were both so close, she just needed to hold out a little longer. Every ounce of Jane Shepard’s considerable determination and self control was marshaled and dedicated to the task of getting her wife off before she came. It wasn’t quite enough.

Jane’s orgasm flooded through her, shattering the walls she’d built to contain it, gaining strength with each one. She shuddered in her restraints, body tensing and pulling against them as pleasure overrode even her iron will. The hand on the back of her head kept her mouth glued to her wife and her scream as she came vibrated against Liara’s pussy, sending her over the edge as well. Her own orgasm wasn’t as strong as Jane’s, but it wasn’t far behind. For several seconds, as the pleasure washed through her, Liara considered letting her pet off the hook, but a deal was a deal, and the Shadow Broker had to be good to her word.

The fingers in Jane’s hair tightened and she was pulled roughly out from between Liara’s legs. Her eyes traveled up her wife’s body, taking in the leather boots, garter and bustier. She wore the outfit well, the black leather complementing her blue skin and accentuating her amazing body. She wanted to just drink in the image of her wife forever, but Liara didn’t let her, pulling her hair and forcing her to look her in the face.The asari’s expression was haughty, and her eyes twinkled with wicked delight as she pronounced her pets fate.

“I guess the great Commander Shepard is nothing but an undisciplined slut, who can’t even follow simple instructions.” She shifted her gaze to the audience. “Looks like we’ll need to teach her a lesson. If she’s so eager to cum, let’s indulge her.”

The dais Jane was bound to started to rotate slowly. The restraints on her arms were pulled back and down until her palms were resting on the floor. At the same time, the cuffs around her ankles were drawn towards the edge, pulling her legs apart and leaving her naked body completely exposed to the audience. It was the first time Jane had actually seen the crowd at the Asari BDSM club that Liara had recommended for their anniversary. The lights were right in her face so she couldn’t make out many details, but it looked like the audience was mostly asari, with a scattering of other species, and the weight of all those eyes on her made her shiver.  Behind and above her, Liara’s voice turned inviting. “Who wants to help me?”

As the first volunteer mounted the steps onto the stage, Commander Jane Shepard flashed quick smile back at Liara. _This was the best anniversary ever._


End file.
